The instant invention pertains to dental appliances, and more particularly to personal devices for daily tooth hygiene. "Personal dental hygiene" has in the past referred to toothbrushes, toothpastes/gels, dental floss and toothpicks. The conventional toothpick is a traumatic device for the gums of a user and must be improved upon. Dental floss is only necessary due to the limitations of the toothbrush. The conventional toothbrush is not a perfect device. Like dental floss, it is hard to use. Its working surface versus overall structure is tiny and, therefor, requires dexterous manipulation in order to do a complete job. The very young, and the handicapped, therefor, do not and cannot get the full benefit that may be derived from brushing. A toothbrush is further incapable of conforming to the intricacies of the contours and surfaces of the teeth. It is also abrasive to the enamel and lacks sufficient flexibility making it injurious to soft and tender gum tissue.
It should be further noted that toothbrushes are, relatively, for their working surfaces, and, especially in their electric versions, generally heavy and unwieldy in use.
It is also difficult to maintain sanitary conditions for a regular toothbrush over a period of time.